


Kisses

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [36]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Episode: s02e22 The Answer, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Prompt Fill, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sapphire and Ruby share their first kiss.[Prompt 25: Kisses]





	Kisses

Sat together beside their campfire, Ruby and Sapphire hold hands. Ruby can’t believe what has happened; in a short space of time, she saved Sapphire’s life, fused with her, and then escaped from the wrath of the Diamond’s court with Sapphire, both of them becoming criminals in the process – she knows they can never go back. They’re outcasts forever.

And now she is here, lying beside Sapphire and holding her hand, barely able to think of anything other than their fusion. No two gems of different types have ever fused before (she didn’t even know it was possible), and they fused so easily. And she was willing to get herself shattered to save Sapphire, a gem she had never even spoken to before. Is she… in love with Sapphire?

She has never been in love before (at least, she doesn’t think she has), so she has no way to judge her feelings. But… she thinks she might be falling in love with Sapphire.

“I know what you’re thinking about,” Sapphire says, so suddenly it makes Ruby jump.

“What?!” she says, sharply turning her head. “You can read my mind? Since when?”

Sapphire chuckles; she has a lovely laugh. “No, I can’t read your mind. But I have future vision. There are two main eventualities that come out of this situation, and they both reveal what you must be thinking about.”

Ruby blushes a darker shade of red. “Really? And what are they?”

“Well, they both involve you asking to kiss me.”

“Wh-What?” Ruby splutters, painfully embarrassed.

But Sapphire simply smiles and carries on speaking. “The first possibility is that, before I have a chance to answer, you get embarrassed and run away. The second, is that you ask to kiss me and I say yes.”

Slowly, Ruby turns her head. She stares at Sapphire, wondering if she really just said that. Sapphire looks at her and Ruby immediately breaks eye contact.

“Is that correct?”

Screwing her eyes up, Ruby nods her head.

“You would like to kiss me?”

“Yeah.” She turns to look at Sapphire, opening her eyes. “And… would you like to kiss me?”

It’s Sapphire’s turn to blush. But she nods, smiling. “I would. Very much so.”

And Ruby grins and shuffles closer. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am,” Sapphire says, smiling.

And so Ruby leans forwards and slowly, carefully kisses Sapphire. And as they kiss, happiness overwhelms her and the next thing she knows, they have fused again.

And a very confused Garnet sits there, knowing that she must be made of some very strong love.

\---

After that first kiss, through the thousands of years Ruby and Sapphire spend together, they share many kisses. Not when they are fused, of course, but they spend a lot of time kissing whenever they are apart.

Although, Ruby likes to think of fusion of one big kiss. After all, it’s an intimate gesture and, just like kissing Sapphire, Ruby never tires of fusing with her. And it makes sense to her, given that Garnet is made of their love.


End file.
